scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Heroes Inc.
Thebackgroundponies2016Style' movie-spoof of 2001 Disney/Pixar film, "Monsters, Inc." Cast * James P. Sullivan - Dracula Transylvania * Mike Wazowski - Angel Dust Hotel * Boo - Flurry Heart Little Pony Friendship is Magic * Boo as a Monster Custome - Lily Loud Loud House * Randall Randy Boggs - Grim Gloom 7D * Mr. Henry Waternoose - Mojo Jojo Powerpuff Girls * Celia Mae - Vaggie Hotel * Roz - Nora Wakeman Life as a Teenage Robot * Needleman and Smitty - Mr. Woop Man's and Radicles K.O. Lets Heroes Be * Fungus - Vlad Hi Puffy AmiYumi * Yeti Snowman - Prince Cashmere Over Yonder * Thaddeus Phlegm Bile - Soos Ramirez Falls * Ms. Flint - Marina and Sharko * George Sanderson - Rhombulus vs. The Forces of Evil * Jerry - Howard McBride Loud House * Bob Peterson - Shadow The Hedgehog X * Charlie - Jackie Khones Home for Imaginary Friends * Harley P. Gerson - Capper Little Pony The Movie * Harry Bud Luckey - Andrei to the Wayne * Joe J.J Ranft - Pinky * Nicholas Lanky Schmidt - Mole Modifyers * Claws Ward - 5.0.5 Villainous * Ricky Plesuski - Scotsman Jack * Rivera - Booli Express * Betty - Eileen Show * Spike Jones - Samurai Jack * Waxford - Rapido Ratz * Ted Pauley - Mr. Gus Grandpa * CDA - Nixels Mixels * Chalooby - Hector Coco * Sushi Chef - Earl Devereaux with a Chance of Meatballs * Tony - Jorgen Von Strangle Fairly OddParents * Trailer Folk - Themselves * TV News Reporter - Furton Binklemurton to the Wayne * Teacher - Ms. Keane Powerpuff Girls * Children - Kids Powerpuff Girls * A Kid that Mike Entertained - Sandbar Little Pony Friendship is Magic * Rex Outtakes - Discord Little Pony Friendship is Magic * Ted Pauley's Assistant - Finders Keepers 7D * Marge - Olga Arnold * Frank - Lord of Illumination Over Yonder * Ward's Assistant - Robbie Valentino Falls * Ricky's Assistant - Lars Byollie Universe * Harley's Assistant - Hugh Test Test * Luckey's Assistant - Ratchet and Clank * Ranft's Assistant - Sir Brad Straight Over Yonder * Flint's students - King Jamm, Johnny Porter and Sharko and Panic Mouse Ratz * Small Monsters - Isabelle and Dr. Bjorn Gunderson Blake * Kid Monsters doing skipping ropes - Herby, Kirbie and Bert Amigonauts * Sneezing Fire Monster - Sneezy 7D * Garbage Monster - Gloria City Greens * Purple Slime Monster - Squidward Tentacles SquarePants * Camera Monster - Pinchley Gone Gulch * Wife and Husband Monsters - Lucille and Raoul Monsters in Paris * Yellow Slug Monster - El Chacas vs. Mexicanos * Multiple Eyes Monster - Dudley Puppy Puppy * Rectangle Yellow Orange Monster - Chet Ubetcha Fairly OddParents Scenes * Heroes Inc. Part 1 - Main Titles/Heroes in the Closet/Mojo Jojo * Heroes Inc. Part 2 - Morning Workout/Heroestropolis * Heroes Inc. Part 3 - Heroes, Inc./Grim Gloom * Heroes Inc. Part 4 - The Scare Floor/23-19 * Heroes Inc. Part 5 - End of the Day/Flurry Heart * Heroes Inc. Part 6 - Harryhausen's/Back at the Apartment * Heroes Inc. Part 7 - Bedtime * Heroes Inc. Part 8 - Sneaking Flurry Heart to Work/Potty Break/Grim Gloom's Plot * Heroes Inc. Part 9 - The Wrong Door/Angel Dust on the Run * Heroes Inc. Part 10 - The Trash Compactor * Heroes Inc. Part 11 - Angel Dust Kidnapped * Heroes Inc. Part 12 - The Scream Extractor * Heroes Inc. Part 13 - Dracula Scares Flurry Heart * Heroes Inc. Part 14 - Banished/Welcome to Himalayas * Heroes Inc. Part 15 - Dracula Rescues Flurry Heart * Heroes Inc. Part 16 - Schmoopsie Poo/The Door Chase/Grim Gloom's Demise * Heroes Inc. Part 17 - Tricking Mojo Jojo * Heroes Inc. Part 18 - Goodbye * Heroes Inc. Part 19 - The Laugh Floor/Kitty * Heroes Inc. Part 20 - End Credits Movie used; * My Little Pony Friendship is Magic 2010 * Gravity Falls 2012-2016 * Zig and Sharko 2010-2016 * Ratz 2003-2006 * Jelly Jamm 2011-2013 * The Powerpuff Girls 1998-2005 * The Powerpuff Girls The Movie 2002 * The Powerpuff Girls 2016 * Puppy 2017 * Hazbin Hotel 2014-2019 * Hotel Transylvania 2012 * Hotel Transylvania 2 2015 * Hotel Transylvania 3; A Summer Vacation 2018 * Hotel Transylvania The Series 2017 * Big City Green 2018 * Steven Universe 2013 * Regular Show 2009-2017 * Villainous 2017 * The Loud House 2016-2017 * Star vs. The Forces of Evil 2015 * Get Blake 2015 * 3 Amigonauts 2017 * The 7D 2014-2016 * The Fairly OddParents 2001 * SpongeBob SquarePants 1999 * SpongeBob SquarePants Sponge Out a Water 2015 * Uncle Grandpa 2013-2017 * Welcome To The Wayne 2017 * Samurai Jack 2001-2017 * Mr. Woop Man 2016 * OK K.O. Let's Be Heroes 2017 * Coco 2017 * My Life as a Teenage Robot 2003-2009 * Pirate Express 2014 * My Little Pony The Movie 2017 * Sonic X 2003-2006 * The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy 2003-2008 * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi 2004-2006 * Johnny Test 2005-2014 * Asterix Conquers America 1994 * Ratchet and Clank 2016 * Wander Over Yonder 2013-2016 * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends 2004-2009 * Mixels 2014-2016 * The Modifyers 2007 * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2009 * Camp Lazlo 2005-2008 * Asterix And The Vikings 2006 * A Monster in Paris 2012 * Long Gone Gulch 2019 * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 2013 * SpongeBob SquarePants The Movie 2004 * Marcianos vs. Mexicanos 2018 * T.U.F.F Puppy 2010-2015 * The Loud House 2014 Category:Thebackgroundponies2016Style